


Promise Me You’ll Come Back My Love

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, chrobinweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Its over. Robin dealt the final blow to Grima at a great cost. Now as he fades, he has one last talk with his husband, but not without making promises that both of them make to each other.For Chrobinweek2019 prompt: Promise!Hope you all enjoy 😊





	Promise Me You’ll Come Back My Love

Robin looked at Chrom, his beautiful Chrom who was crying tears, holding his tactician as he begun fading from existence. Reaching up to brush the tears from his face, the tactician stared up at his husband forlornly. 

“I’m sorry I broke my promise to you. I never meant to break your heart, but I couldn’t live with myself knowing Grima could come back and kill you or our descendants in the future. Please understand.” Robin said crying and pleading to his lover.

“Oh Robin, why can’t you be selfish for once! I understand why you did it but it doesn’t make it any better!”

“I know dear but it is what it is. Please promise me you’ll carry on and be the ruler I know you can be.” Resting his head on Chrom’s chest he closed his eyes. He could hardly feel anything anymore, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t embrace Chrom as long as he can to ease his love’s pain.

“I will but promise me you’ll do your hardest to come back! A life without you will never be worth living no matter the sacrifice!” Chrom pleaded resigning to embrace his love with all the love he could muster as if giving one last hug to him.

Looking up from Chrom’s chest he smiled. “To be with you again forever I will and don’t you forget it!” Chuckling, he gave Chrom one last embrace before fading into the wind as specks of purple and black fire engulfed his body. Turning it to ash and scattering his remains all that was left was his tome, sword and cloak he so loved.

Naga teleported everyone off as Grima’s body began to fall into the shallow sea. From atop a cliff Chrom looked at the corpse. Vowing to find and wait for Robin as everyone gave their own thoughts and support for their fallen friend.

Even if it took years or even resorting to reincarnation to another life he swears he will look for Robin just as much as he knows Robin will fight to come back. As one promise to another he looks towards the sky smiling at the sunset with bittersweetness and renewed resolve.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt bad not posting and finishing my Modern Day AU prompt for July 18th. Hope you like this contribution for Chrobinweek 2019 while I finish my other one lol. It probably won’t be out til next week sometime. :> Bah but it gives me a reason to write more! Currently on vacation so my motivation is a bit miffed. Lol sorry but hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Personally feels bad because July 22nd is my birthday so I could consider Chrobinweek my birthday present if it was one day later >:( BOO! XD


End file.
